


Haphephobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Angry Dean, Boss Dean, Castiel In Love, Castiel Whump, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Feelings, Castiel-centric, Dean Has a Bad Day, Dean is Not Amused, Diner Owner Dean, Fear Of Being Touched, First Kiss, Haphephobia, Happy Ending, M/M, Owner Dean, Pissed Charlie, Strict Dean Winchester, Tattooed Charlie, Tattooed Dean, Writer Castiel, Writer's Block, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a crush on Castiel...he's a weird one, but Dean thinks the Novak is cute...when he finally asks Cas out on a date he ruins everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haphephobia

“Hey look, Dean, your man crush is here, right on time.” Charlie pointed.

“Shut up.” Dean pushed her away and walked to the counter. “Hey Cas, you getting your usual?”

The blue eyed Novak smiled. “Hello Dean. Yes, that would be great.”

“It’s like 96 degrees outside. How can you wear a long sleeve shirt?” Dean typed in the order.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Cas shook his head.

“Ok, you don’t have to explain if you don’t want to. You look cute though.” Dean smiled.

The Novak blushed. “Thank you.” He handed Dean a 20, careful not to let Dean’s fingers touch his. “How are you today, Dean?”

“I’m better now that you are here. It’s been boring without my main man here.” Dean smirked. “How are you?”

“Good, good, I’m gonna go to my spot and write.” Cas pointed to the corner table.

“Have fun, man.” Dean watched the Novak leave the counter. “Hey Charlie, I’m gonna go on my break.”

Charlie laughed. “Ok, boss man.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*(*&^%^&*(** _

Dean had a huge crush on Castiel. The man came into his café every day for the past 5 years. He was slowly getting to know the dude so today he was gonna eat lunch with him.

He walked over to the table and sat down. “Mind if I sit here?”

Castiel flinched. “Uh, sure.”

“I wanna get to know you more, Cas. What are you writing?”

“A book.” Cas looked up. “It’s a classic love story with a twist.”

Dean smiled. “Awesome. What’s the twist?”

“And ruin the surprise?” Cas smirked. “Don’t you have to work or something?”

“I’m on my break. I wanted to spend it with you.” The Winchester smiled. “We’ve been flirting around for a while. I wanted to ask you out on a date.”

“Oh, I-I don’t…don’t go out much.” Cas shook his head.

“Then I go over to your place and cook you dinner.” Dean was very persistent. “What do you say?”

“What can I say? You’re coming over to my house. I know you are a good cook, but I’m not too keen on being around other people.”

Dean stroked his foot down the side of Cas’s calf. The Novak flinched the leg away. “It’ll be just you and me.”

“Ok, I guess.” Cas nervously nodded.

“So tell me more about your book.” Dean leaned forward on his elbows.

“It’s about an introvert finding a boy who is his complete opposite, an extrovert. The extrovert has a big crush on the introvert, but the introvert is too scared to do anything.” Cas shrugged. “Kinda vague summary.”

“No, it sounds good. Two boys?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded and moved his leg away from Dean’s nudges, again.

They talked for way longer than Dean thought. “So, what made you want to write?”

“I was the weirdo in high school and didn’t make friends. I kept to myself and was bullied my whole life. So, I have a lot to share.” Cas explained. “Writing is an escape for me.”

A hand touched Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, I don’t wanna be a cockblock or anything, but you got work to go and have been talking to blue eyes for 3 hours.”

“Thanks, Charlie. Am I needed?” Dean craned his neck.

“No, but we are closing in an hour and a half.”

“Char, Sweetheart, you are a manager. You can close the store without me.”

“Yes, Dean, but—“

“No, buts. I’ll count the drawers in a little while. Pull up your big girl pants and get to work.” Dean spoke in a serious tone. Charlie walked off and the Winchester sighed.

“That was…harsh.” Cas spoke soft.

“Yeah, sorry, but I, sometimes, have to be the big bad boss, so they will do their jobs.” Dean sighed. “I was walked over when I was young. By the time I started this café I needed to have authority over my employees.”

Cas nodded and pulled out a notebook and wrote some things down. “I can’t see you being a guy who was walked over.”

“Wasn’t by classmates or friends. I had a rough childhood with my family life.” Dean watched Cas write in his notebook and flick his eyes up to the Winchester. “Are you writing about me?”

“You’re an interesting man, Dean. This is not a bad thing.” Cas replied. “Can you tell me more about your childhood?”

“I’d rather not. That’s a very private, closed off part of my life.” Dean shook his head.

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

Dean walked Cas to the Novak’s car and tried to hold the man’s hand, Cas would flinch away. They stopped at the car door. “Sorry, it I stopped you from writing today.”

“No, no, I was having writers block anyway, you actually helped me. Thank you.” Cas smiled.

“Can we do this again when I’m not working?” Dean got a little bit closer to Cas and placed a hand on the car.

“Maybe, I should go…” Cas steps back.

Dean grinned. “You’re so cute as a shy angel.”

“Please, Dean, you’re getting too close.” Cas mumbled.

“I like you a lot, Castiel.”

“I should go, Dean.” Cas went to grip the car door when Dean placed a hand on the back of Cas’s neck and quickly leaned in and kissed him.

Dean pulled away, leaving Cas frozen. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

“Please, let me go.” Cas was shaking. Dean raised his hands in surrender. “Let me go home.”

“Can I have your address and phone number?” Dean let Cas open the door.

“No, not right now.” Cas get in and shut the door.

“Are you coming back here—Cas!” Dean’s shout was muffled by the shut window and Cas turned on the car and drove off.

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*&^%$#%^&*** _

Seven weeks. Cas hadn’t seen Dean or gone to the café in seven full weeks. He pulled into the parking lot of the café and took a deep breath.

He was so nervous that he ruined things with Dean. Things were great between him and Dean, but the Winchester had to go and kiss him.

Three weeks of panicking, then 3 weeks of embarrassment then one week of wanting Dean to…touch him.

He got out of the car and walked to the door. Once inside he looked around, most things were normal, except for the staff. Instead of them wearing normal clothes with the store tee-shirt. Now, there uniforms were more strict.

Charlie was working at the register like normal, but her hair was pulled back and her crazy piercings were taken out and her tattoos were covered. Cas walked over to the counter. “Hello Charlie.”

“Well, isn’t it the guys that broke Dean…or should I say…Mr. Winchester.” Charlie answered with a serious frown.

The Novak frowned. “I’m sorry. Can I get my usual, please?”

“No, Mr. Winchester took that off the menu.” Charlie remarked.

Cas looked at the menu. “Is Dean here, so I can talk to him?”

“Dean doesn’t come into the store very often anymore.” She huffed. “Are you going to order something or not?”

“Can I get a grilled bacon and cheese sandwich?”

“Sure.” Charlie typed and Cas handed her exact change. He walked to his seat. Charlie brought out his food. Two hours later, Cas looked up from his laptop and Dean out from the back. He was clean shaven, tattoos covered, piercings out and unhappy.”

The Winchester stepped into the dining room and talked with customers. He reached Cas and was silent. “Hello Dean.”

“Hello, sir. I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you’re not going to purchase anything else.” Dean said with a stone wall expression.

“Dean, I’m sorry. Can you sit down and talk with me?”

“No, sir. I have work I have to do, so purchase something else or leave my store.” Dean said then walked off.

_**)(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

It took two months for Dean to sit down and talk with him and it was because he stayed until closing. Dean wasn’t happy about it. “Dean, I’m sorry. Please talk to me.”

“Ok, I kissed you. I threw myself at you and you, not only blew me off, but you never explained yourself afterward until almost two months later. I felt walked over yet again.” Dean blurted out as Cas followed him to the Chevy Impala.

“I don’t like to be touched! It scares me and makes me nervous. I spent three weeks after you kissed me to get over the fact you touched my skin. I panicked for a full three weeks. The next three weeks. I was embarrassed because I really like you. You’re the only person that I want to be touched by.” Cas begged.

“What? You are two tons of crazy.”

“Yes, I know, but you never judged me before.” Cas replied.

‘I’m not judging you. I’m not like that, but you just ran after I kissed you. How am I supposed to feel after that?”

Cas sighed. He had to prove he liked Dean. He opened his mouth to speak, but just lifted his arms, grabbed Dean’s head and placed his lips onto Dean’s. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss because Dean wasn’t pulling away. He felt the Winchester placed his hands on Cas’s waist. They pulled away and looked at each other. “I have Haphephobia or the fear of being touched by another person, but I’m ok with you touching me.”

“That’s all I ever wanted to hear from you.” Dean smiled and kissed Cas again in the empty parking lot. This time no one ran away.

_******* _


End file.
